Intense
by Wolven-1
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get it on! find out how! :
1. Chapter 1

**Alright it has been AGES since I posted last and I feel really bad…. This is a short fic I wrote for Ashleigh131. Sorry it's so over due! Read and review!**

Intense

Chapter 1

Naruto sat listening to his old teacher. This was very nostalgic, sitting in the old and very uncomfortable wooden desks; all he was missing was Sasuke and Sakura and things would be just like the old days.

"Naruto! I asked you to come and show the kids a summoning jujitsu, no how to ignore my teaching." Iruka yelled pulling the blond out of his memories.

"Huh? Oh sorry Iruka sensei." Naruto grinned as he led the class outside. The air was warm and the kids stretched and laughed happy to be out of the room and out in the sun.

"Hey, Naruto why are we outside?" one of the kids asked. Naruto smirked.

"This is why." He stated as he preformed the seals and then attempted the summoning. _Please work. Please work. _ He begged silently. The puff of smoke cleared and everyone looked around there eyes on the floor, nothing. Naruto felt his heart sink and embarrassment rise.

"Hey Naruto, why did you summon me?" a voice bellowed from behind. Naruto turned to see Gamabunta standing a few houses behind.

"Frog boss!" Naruto called joyfully. The kids gawked in wonder and excitement. Naruto smiled but then felt a chill down his spine. He turned to see a shadow in the trees move. He didn't want to alarm the children so she casually excused himself to the bathroom as the children began to climb on Gamabunta.

Naruto ran around to the side of the school and then made his way silently to the tree where he had seen something. He was right, there was a person in the tree, he couldn't tell who but he had a Kunai drawn. Naruto panicked and drew his own weapon then leapt forwards knocking the other man to the ground. A clash of blades was heard as his Kunai was caught on the other man's. The blond looked into the face of the man.

"Sasuke?"

"Get off me dobe." He grunted as he pushed the teenager off him.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he sat back on his heels.

"What do you think?" Sasuke snapped.

"Hiding from Sakura and Ino?" Naruto smirked as Sasuke sighed and flopped back onto the ground. Naruto looked at him then at the frog beside him. "Why would you hide at the school?"

"Because Naruto, they think I'm too 'cool' to be nostalgic."

"You are though." Naruto smirked.

"Just shut up and get me away from them." Sasuke snapped as he pulled himself up. Naruto nodded and waved goodbye to the school and Iruka. Gamabunta disappeared and the two boys strolled down the street.

"Where do you want to go then?" Naruto asked.

"Somewhere they would never think of looking for me." Sasuke replied.

"My house it is then." Naruto laughed as he dragged Sasuke to the run down part of town. The streets were unkempt and litter danced in the wind. Sasuke looked up at Naruto like he was expecting him to say he was joking, but he knew that the blond wasn't.

The house was small and looked almost uninhabitable. Naruto strolled in casually and told Sasuke to sit down. Once the raven was sitting the other went to fetch some drinks.

"Sasuke, why don't you just go out with one of them? There both attractive." Sasuke choked on his drink. He didn't want to tell Naruto that he was gay. He didn't want anyone to know. He attempted to pretend he hadn't heard the blond and looked around the room. Naruto repeated the question making sure Sasuke heard it.

"I don't know, i need someone who would challenge me. You know?" Sasuke lied through his teeth.

"Sasuke you have to give people a chance." Naruto scolded.

"But there both so frumpy!" Sasuke cried as he leant back onto the couch. Naruto began to laugh. A squeaking sound from the door told them that Naruto's mail had arrived. Naruto stood and got the mail.

"You don't mind if I open these do you?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged and continued to drink his water. Naruto opened the letters; all of it was junk mail. Sasuke watched him open and read each one with great interest.

"Naruto, why do you read the junk mail you dobe?" he asked. Naruto looked up suddenly sad.

"It's the only mail I get." Naruto looked down and then smiled and looked up again. This smile was different, it was empty. Sasuke had seen that smile a lot in his life.

"Naruto, we need to go out and drink." The raven proclaimed.

"We're seventeen." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke sighed and sat back down, that was the last time he was ever doing something out of character again. He didn't know why he even bothered. It only ended up with him looking like a fool.

"Hey Naruto, why don't we watch a movie or something I'm dying of boredom here." Sasuke asked as he looked at the roof with indifference. Naruto looked at the ninja. He thought for a moment.

"I have a better idea." He announced.

"Yea?"

"What did you learn from Orochimaru?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared at him.

"Nothing."

"You had to learn something you were with him for years." Naruto protested.

"And I came back didn't I?" Sasuke snapped. It was silent.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Sasuke barked.

"Why did you come back?" Naruto yelled at him.

Sasuke glared at him and rose, Naruto did the same. They stood their looking at each other, tension was in every inch of the room and it was coming from a blond and a raven hair boy.

"I came back Naruto, because I saw my error." Sasuke told him through clenched teeth. Naruto looked at him.

"I think you couldn't handle it." He had let his temper get the better of him and so did Sasuke as he lurched forwards and knocked Naruto off his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke sat on top of Naruto with his legs straddling Naruto's. Naruto growled as he held onto Sasuke's wrists while the raven had hold of his neck.

"Sasuke, just tell me." Naruto persisted. He knew there was a deeper meaning to Sasuke's reappearance.

"There is nothing to tell!" Sasuke barked back. It was true, Sasuke had left because he realized what he was doing and didn't want it to be that way anymore. Naruto didn't believe that and struggled under the other boy in hopes to throw him off. The blond rolled his hips and gained an _interesting_ reaction from the raven.

Sasuke let and involuntary moan. He widened his eyes and clamped his mouth shut. Naruto lay still and thought into the silence. Sasuke released his neck and went to move only to have Naruto, who still had a vice grip on Sasuke's wrist kept him in place.

"Sasuke… what was that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked away.

"Nothing." He replied. Naruto took a breath and harshly threw his hips up, hitting Sasuke. Sasuke bit his lip and stifled a moan as his eyes closed. "See nothing." Sasuke said breathlessly. Naruto raised an eyebrow and as Sasuke drew a breath jerk upwards again. Sasuke moaned again and Naruto let him go.

"That didn't sound like nothing." Naruto stated. Sasuke glared at him.

"Naruto you don't want to start something you can't finish." Sasuke snapped as he stood up and turned away towards the door. Naruto stood and watched as Sasuke reached for the door handle.

"Is that why you left? Because you're gay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stopped.

"It's why I left here." He muttered to himself. Naruto looked at the boy in shock.

"Sasuke!" he called dramatically. Sasuke turned to him and met his eyes. His blue pools were shimmering and he held acceptance in them. Sasuke's eyes were still empty.

A minute of silence passed before Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto." Was all he said, it was emotionless.

"Kiss me." He stated. Sasuke was speechless.

"What?"

"Kiss me." The blond restated.

"Naruto that isn't a good idea." Sasuke looked away. Naruto took no heed of his warning and closed the large gap between them and pressed his lips against the others. Sasuke was shocked but immediately allowed his body to take over.

Sasuke moved the blond backwards until his legs hit to couch and then lay himself on top of him. Naruto broke the kiss.

"Sasuke I…"

"I told you not to start something you couldn't finish." Sasuke cut him off and kissed him again to shut him up.

Sasuke ground his hips against Naruto. The blond in turn let out a choked gasp. Sasuke smirked at the sound and continued again and again until he heard Naruto moan loudly. Very loudly. Sasuke broke the kiss and looked down at Naruto who was pale with a flush to his cheeks. He was panting and not making eye contact.

Before the blond could speak Sasuke began the process again grinding into Naruto's erection. Naruto moaned again louder then before and found himself unable to keep them down. Sasuke stopped grinding into Naruto and began rubbing him through the cloth. Naruto continued to moan in pleasure. Sasuke skillfully pulled the blonde's pants down and placed his mouth over the eager shaft. Naruto almost screamed as he felt Sasuke move up and down slowly. Naruto's hips quivered and Sasuke began to fasten his pace.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto panted out as he forced his hips to remain in place.

"Hmmm..?" Sasuke responded without stopping. The vibrations from the darker boy's throat caused Naruto to moan again. Sasuke replaced his mouth with his hand and positioned himself between Naruto's legs. In one fluid and careful movement he was inside the blond.

Naruto cried out in pain as Sasuke began to push himself in and out of the blonde's opening. Sasuke began to moan and growl under his breath. Naruto panted as Sasuke began to move his hand in time with his body. Naruto began to move his hips in rapid time with Sasuke's strokes.

"S-Sasuke… I... I'm not gay…. S-stop…" Naruto panted. Sasuke thrust into him and hit a place that caused Naruto to scream out in pleasure.

"Alright Naruto… I'll stop, but you have to first." Sasuke smirked and stilled himself instantly. Naruto couldn't control himself and continued to thrust into Sasuke's hand helplessly.

"H-Hit that spot again." Naruto cried out as he tried to quicken his pace as well as push himself back onto Sasuke.

"I thought you weren't gay." Sasuke teased.

"Please!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke continued again with no hesitation and pounded into Naruto hitting his spot almost every time. Naruto couldn't help but cry out in ecstasy and it caused his walls to rattle. Sasuke panted and grunted as he pushed in and out harshly.

"Faster!" Naruto cried. Sasuke obeyed.

"How far are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Harder!" Naruto ignored his question. Again Sasuke followed his order.

"Naruto I'm…" Sasuke was drawing near his peek. Naruto suddenly caught his breath and began crying out with every stroke and thrust.

"Sasuke… I'm…. I… coming…" his words were disjointed but Sasuke got the message and let himself go.

With one final harsh thrust he spilled himself into Naruto as Naruto did the same onto his hand. The two collapsed panting.

"I warned you." Sasuke breathed.

"Do… do it again." Naruto panted. Sasuke smiled.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

End.


End file.
